Torn Between the World
by LadyDiggory
Summary: Ginny and Draco are deeply in love. What happens when a loyal friend tells of their love? What will everyone think? How will Harry react to their love? Will they run? Or will they deny each other? Can Draco and Ginny ever be together without others lookin
1. A Note From a Loved One

**Chapter one**

**A note from a loved one**

**I must write this down, a tragic tale of love so pure yet unapproved, that it is earth shattering. I won't tell you who or whom I heard it from but yet it is still true. Two house holds both loyal in dignity. In the courtyard at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry we lay our first scene. Both of the houses despised each other. Yet a pair of lovers crossed and fled for their lives, a marked-insane love was unapproved. Yet the lovers still loved in secret. Until a lady friend betrayed a binding trust. With that the lovers flew into a spinning horror. . .**

There Ginny Weasley sat. In the courtyard at Hogwarts in her sixth year, reading her books and taking notes on a fresh roll of parchment. It had been a month since she had arrived at school and already her head was floating high into the clouds. A lot had happened in a month and she had grown. For one she had gotten over being head-over-heals in love with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, and Ginny's young heart had taken a new course. All that was in her head for weeks now had been her new love though she could not show it on the out side to everyone at Hogwarts Ginny was glowing on the inside of her. Ginny wanted people to know but it was not time for all were still in mourning for a great loss it was not time for all the school to got crazy over two people deeply in love.

_Finally._ Ginny thought to her self relived as she crossed her legs to give her a sexy look. He had entered the courtyard turning his head back laughing with his pale blond hair flowing with it, until their eyes met but, he quickly turned his head pretending to ignore Ginny for her social status. She kept her eye on him, secretly watching, her love, Draco Malfoy.

Draco, Crabb, Goyal, and two other members of the Slytherin house started to head Ginny's way. Draco was in the front leading the pack with a virile stride, yet one thing or person was on his mind, Ginny Weasley.

_Has it not been two weeks?_ Draco thought to himself. _Yes_. He replied to his own question, _Yes it has been two weeks._ Two weeks of blitz, of keeping love hidden unaware of the reaction that would come out if others found out. Having to see a noble Griffendor with a hated Slytherin some people would turn the backs. Draco remembered the day perfectly.

Malfoy was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Griffendor. The classroom was split in half. One side laid red and gold (Griffendor) and on the other was green and silver (Slytherin). Ten minuets into the class and there was a feminine knock on the wooden door. The teacher soon asked Malfoy, who was sitting in the back near Crabb and Goyal, to open the door. When he did he saw an angel in his own imagination. Her hair was flaming red but tamed into a high ponytail with curls bouncing off the ends and pools of bright browns for eyes. Her body was perfect from her slender neck to her large well rounded breast, all the way down to her pampered toes. Malfoy soon forced himself into his normal slimy state only to see that it was only Ginny Weasley. He kept trying to remind himself that Ginny was a Weasley which all Malfoy's were suppose to despise and his nemesis, Ron's, younger sister. Ginny glided towards the teacher's desk and leaned forward to whisper something in their ear.

"Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape needs to see you in his office now, and Miss Weasley will take you.

Draco then got up and mumbled something under his breath, "He sent a Griffendor." Ginny lead the way down the empty halls towards the dungeons where Potion classes were held. Snape came out of the round wooden door and soon after Ginny went inside to her seat. Outside in the halls Snape told Malfoy something hidden and secretive and then was sent back to class. There in the halls Draco devised a plan, love notes everywhere Ginny would find them for he want her only her and no one else. Now his plan had worked and Ginny was under his spell.

Ginny looked up as Malfoy strode pass taking the note out of his hands. She did not know what she was getting her self into but who knew for she was in love. As Ginny started to unfold the note Hermione came by and sat down next to her on the bench. Ginny folded the note fast but not fast enough to miss Hermione's eyes.

"What is that piece of paper?" Hermione questioned, in a protective way.

"Just some notes from class that is all. Why?" Ginny lied placing the letter in her pocket and all she got back was an "Oh". It was quite for a few minuets but then Ginny stood-up and left for her dormitory with Draco's note in her hand.Ginny rushed up and down the corridors of Hogwarts all the way to the Picture of the Fat Lady. Ginny quickly said the password went inside and ran across the common room, passing both Harry and Ron, all the way up to her room. There she sat for a few minuets catching her breath but even if her breath was caught Ginny's heart kept pounding faster and faster. She then soon decided to open the note.

Dear Ginny,

Meet me in the Astrology tower around seven o'clock on the twelfth of October, make sure no one is in your company at the time we meet.

I Remain in Your Love,

Draco

Ginny's heart leapt it would only be a day until they were together again in complete solitude. Though as she lay back on her bed Ginny's eye caught sight of the clock got up and rushed down to the dining hall, without even thinking she had left the note out in the open for peering eyes to see.

Hermione that day decided to stay behind a few minuets in the Griffendor tower to see what Ginny was really up to. She entered the sixth year room with out anyone noticing her presence and approached her dear friend's bed. The note was not hard to find at all as Hermione hoped it would. For it rested right in the center of Ginny's pillow. Hermione picked it up and read the note. In shock that Ginny and Draco were lovers, Hermione thought of how they could be discovered. She thought of how shocked their families would be and not to mention their houses. Griffendor and Slytherin have never mixed blood. Then after a minuet or two the perfect plan popped inside her head. Hermione would have to destroy their love.


	2. Up In The Tower

**Chapter Two**

**Up in the Tower**

**The day is here. Ginny plans to meet her lover, Draco, in the tower and all are set. Their love will grow again at seven. While they anticipate seeing each other once more, a friend places her plan into action. The brother is sure something is up and needs a nudge in the right direction. While Ginny's ex-lover still feels sparks inside him. At the tower all meet their fate. In just one second . . . **

The next day when Ginny arose from her quite slumber, Draco was only on her mind. While getting dressed, she could see his face. Walking down the stairs she could smell him. When Ginny was speaking in class, she swore that Draco answered. Ginny felt lighter than air going so fast that nothing could stop her. Time today was not on her side. Even if she was going fast time seemed to slow down and it was driving her mad. Dark Arts, her Last class, seemed the longest for only three hours afterwards Ginny would be in Draco's strong embrace as their lips rested upon each others.

All through dinner in the Dining Hall Ginny fidgeted. Ron, being her older brother, was getting spacious for his sister had never acted in that way before. Leaned over to question her ways but decided not to intervene and have his sister mad at him once again. So, Ron remained silent toward his sister and decided just to let her mind wonder for his own good. Harry, who was still in love with Ginny, thought her mysterious way was because he was giving Ginny his attention. He just sat there staring at Ginny almost the whole time, only to look away to get food. Harry was planning his next move inside his mind. Hermione other than Ginny was the only one who knew why Ginny was fidgeting. At six thirty dinners ended and all the students left the hall leaving it bare once again.

Ginny rushed up the stairs almost falling in the trick step. Ran to her room got dressed in fun sexy clothes grabbed her books and left for the tower. Running down the steps to the Common room and bumped into Hermione who was about to set her plan into action.

"Ginny can you help me study for an Arithmancy test I have tomorrow? I am not doing that well." Hermione pronounced hoping Ginny would take this offer rather than meeting Draco.

"Sorry Hermione. I already made plans to study with someone else in the study hall. I'll see you down there I guess, at some point." Ginny replied declining the offer and rushed down to the common room, then left. Hermione was left all alone on the stair case heading toward the Girls' dormitory. Hermione decided to do what she was hoping it would not have to go that far, to tell Ron.

It was now seven and Ginny was on her final steps toward the Astrology Tower. It was then she heard his voice as he opened the door, "Ginny? You look . . . amazing. Come in." She slow went inside the tower and placed her books down. Then in a moment Draco's hand rested on her shoulder. Ginny stood up, Draco leaned forward and their lips collided. His hard lip on Ginny's small soft ones is what made her heart spin with desire. Draco's hands traced from the waist band of her jeans up to Ginny's back, inside her shirt. Ginny's hands were softly placed of Draco's face but her body was against his hard torso. Their tongues entwined inside their mouths, never wanting to move or leave. Draco sat down with Ginny on his lap still snogging. His strong hands were still resting on Ginny's bare back inside her shirt.

In the heat of the moment the door flew open and Ron suddenly appeared at the door way. He was followed by Hermione and Harry right behind him. Ron after a few moments could not stand to watch to see his sister making out with a Malfoy, "Bloody Hell! You Bastard Get Your Filth Mouth Off My Sister!" Ron ran up to the both of them who had pulled away when they heard Ron's voice. Draco then signaled for Ginny to stay seated, he would take care of it alone.

"Why, what are you going to do Weasley? Send Potter on me?" Draco questioned with a devilish smirk.

"When would you like to know Malfoy? When your snogging my sister?" Ron replied harshly, crude and planing his next move.

Ron slowly without Draco seeing he made a fist. In a second the fist collied into Draco's jaw a few second later. Draco attacked Ron back. Both boys were fighting so hard both started to bleed. A feminine voice brock out, "Stop, Stop! Both of you just stop!"

Ron took one last punch sending Draco to the floor with little strength left to carry on. Ginny stood up and ran to Draco, hoping he could still hear her she said, "I love you. I really do." Harry grabbed Ginny and dragging her out of the Tower, leaving Draco all alone unconscious on the floor


End file.
